A Geisha's Dream
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Another request by starfoxluver. A sequel of sorts to "Into Your Heart." Wolf is finally taking the big step! Wolf/Lucy. One-shot.


**A/N:** Another request! From starfoxluver once again.

Pen: You got to be s-

Sword: *kisses Pen to shut him up*

Thanks. Anyway, apparently people didn't get enough Wolf/Lucy and I'll admit, it was a bit short. This one will be longer, hopefully, and will deal with their wedding, as asked by starfoxluver. Now, who wants to do the disclaimer?

Sword: Oh I do!

Pen: The author does not own anything. The characters are property of Nintendo and the song that inspired this story is the property of Naoki.

Sword: Aw, I wanted to do it...

Well you can introduce the story.

Sword: Yay! For your reading pleasure, we bring you-

**A Geisha's Dream**

Wolf straightened his bowtie nervously. He did a once-over in the full-length mirror in front of him. Then a twice-over. Then a third time.

Today was the day.

The big day.

It was unusual for him to be nervous. He could fly into the depths of hell and back with a nil chance of survival and yet here he was, breaking out into a sweat over saying a few simple words.

He tugged at the sleeves on his black tuxedo, straightening them before making sure that his shoes were tied. Wolf didn't want to trip and look like an idiot in there.

A sharp rap came from the door to the room he was in. "C'mon," he told it.

The door opened to reveal his rival Fox, standing there with his usual hotshot grin and wearing a tuxedo to match Wolf's. "Well its about time," Fox smiled.

"What do you want?" Wolf snarled as he returned to fixing himself in the mirror.

"We were making sure that you didn't run off anywhere."

"Not likely," Wolf grinned. "There's no- Wait, we?"

The door opened again as Fox's blue avian friend walked in, trying to loosen the tie on his own tuxedo. "Yo, Fox. Is he ready ta go or what?"

Fox cocked an eyebrow at Wolf, waiting for his response. Wolf nodded. "I'll be there in a minute."

Satisfied with that, Fox and Falco stepped out, leaving Wolf alone to his thoughts.

Wolf's hands were shaking slightly. He tried to control them, but it was as if he had Parkinson's disease. He could see his brow was covered in sweat. This alarmed him, causing Wolf to think that he might give off some offending odor.

"Pull yourself together," he muttered to himself, as he leaned on a nearby chair, putting all his weight onto his arms. Wolf tried to think of something to calm him down. A happy memory, when he wasn't stressed.

Immediately, his thoughts swam with his time with Lucy. Ever since meeting her on Fichina, it had been heaven. The moments they had shared such as their first date, where Panther had given Wolf advice that ended up being about how to have a one-night stand and leave without the girl becoming upset. Leon had simply stated his opinion that it was foolish and they should get back to doing what they do best- being the notorious Star Wolf.

The date had gone well, despite Wolf's inexperience with such things. And as all stories go, the first date had led to their first kiss, and had later led them to uttering he phrase "I love you" to each other.

Eventually, he had given up most of his illegal career- he still did the occasional job here and there- for her. He and Panther had become mercenaries, much to Leon's displeasure, who had tried to continue their previous lifestyle on his own, but found himself unable to. So he had reluctantly joined them once again.

Wolf sighed wistfully as he remembered those fond memories. Then a banging at his door broke him out of his dream trance. "Wolf! Hurry up!" he heard Leon shriek.

"Yes, you don't want to miss your own wedding, do you?" his best man Panther purred in his normal smooth and velvet voice.

Wolf grunted as he gave himself a final look in the mirror and then opened the door. "No, I don't," he answered Panther, as the three of them began to walk down the hallway.

* * *

To say the sanctuary on Corneria was large would be a serious understatement. It seemed to Wolf like the entire population was there. Then again, it was General Peppy's daughter who was getting married. Of course, there would be a large amount of people that would want to see it.

Peppy himself had spared no expense on the wedding. The sanctuary was large enough to fit several Arwings in and still have room. Around the ceiling were glass windows, letting in the sun to shine here and there. One of the windows allowed the sun to shine right where Wolf stood by the altar, waiting for the wedding to start.

To his side stood Panther, Fox, and Falco. On the other side were Lucy's bridesmaids, which consisted of Krystal, Amanda, and, after some coercing from Falco, Katt. Slippy sat in the audience, eagerly bouncing in his seat for the music to start. Leon, who despised the entire thing, had opted to sit out in the audience as well. He swiveled his eyes from left to right, also anticipating the wedding so that he could quickly leave.

"Relax," Panther said in Wolf's ear. "Otherwise, you won't be able to exchange the rings."

Wolf cocked an eyebrow in confusion at Panther's statement. That's when he realized the shaking feeling once again in his hands. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, calming himself while Panther gave a soft chuckle.

"Yo, look sharp," Falco whispered. "It's about ta start!"

And he was right. The procession started, but Wolf hardly paid any attention to it. It was when the organ in the corner began to play "Here Comes the Bride" that he, along with the audience focused on the doorway.

The first person that was seen was General Peppy. Slowly hobbling with a cane in one hand, he gave a smiled weakly as he peered at the audience through his aged eyes. He turned to his right and brought into view the bride holding his arm.

Fox heard Wolf nearly choke and saw his eye widen to the point that it might have popped out of its socket. He chuckled as he leaned over to Falco. "Told you he'd be speechless."

Lucy held Peppy's arm tightly, almost as if she was having to support him. Her face was hidden by the white veil that was a staple of a bride. It was adorned with white flowers around its top.

The dress itself was as white as her father's mustache. It flowed behind her, giving Lucy the appearance of a snow angel come to life.

When they finally made it to, Peppy silently gave Lucy's hand to Wolf, nodding in approval as he sniffed and wiped his eyes. He made his way down the steps, with Slippy's help, and seated himself in the front row.

Lucy watched him to make sure that he was comfortable, before turning and smiling at Wolf and the preacher.

"Dearly beloved," the preacher began, but Wolf's mind instantly tuned out the rest. He couldn't get over the fact of how lovely Lucy looked in her gown.

Soon, he felt a nudge in his side from Panther. "Pay attention," he hissed to Wolf. Wolf looked around to find that the ring bearer was holding the rings before him, waiting for Wolf to take it.

He picked up the ring, held out Lucy's hand and slipped it on her finger and then allowed her to do the same.

"Now do you Wolf O'Donnell," the priest continued, "take Lucy Hare to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Wolf smiled. He could see Lucy beam underneath her veil and that caused his own face to heat up.

"And do you Lucy Hare take Wolf O'Donnell to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love him in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lucy sobbed as tears were flowing down her face now.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Cornerian government, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest smiled softly at the two of them. "You may kiss the bride."

Wolf had been anticipating this moment. He turned to Lucy and carefully lifted up her veil, exposing her beauty to the church. At that moment, the sun shone through one of the windows above, bathing Lucy in light and giving her the image of something heaven-sent.

Wolf gulped as he leaned in, closing his eyes. As soon as he felt like he was about to fall over, his lips met hers to the sounds of a roar of applause coming from the entire assembly, with everyone standing and some weeping.

* * *

Later at the reception, after Panther had given his toast and the newly wed couple had cut the cake, Wolf was sitting beside Lucy, whispering into her ear and making her giggle.

That's when Slippy hopped onto the stage that overlooked the dance floor at the reception hall and tapped the microphone, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"And now it's time for the first dance!" he addressed the people, a little too loud though. "Wolf? Lucy? Come on!"

Wolf hadn't been looking forward to this. Not that he didn't want to hold Lucy close to him, but that he was a horrible dancer. He had gotten a few quick lessons from Panther in the past week, but he hadn't had much of a chance to practice.

As they stepped onto the dance floor, Lucy gave Wolf an encouraging smile which he returned. They halted in the middle of the dance floor and began to sway as the music played.

Spinning her around, Wolf found the beat and was moving across the floor like and expert. He caught Panther and Leon's eyes, as Panther gave him a satisfied grin while Leon simmered in anger at being dragged to the reception.

Wolf nearly laughed, but instead focused on matching Lucy's movements, as she giggled at the fun they were having.

Off to the side, Fox tapped Krystal on her shoulder, who had been distracted watching the lovely couple dance. She spun around and her eyes lit up with a smile. Fox offered his hand to her. "May I?" he inquired, leaving her to fill in the rest of the question.

Krystal nodded in reply and the two joined Wolf and Lucy on the dance floor.

Taking Fox and Krystal's cue, other couple began to move onto the dance floor, including Slippy and his wife Amanda.

Katt snuck up to Falco and whispered in his ear. "Wanna dance?"

Falco snorted. "Yeah right!"

"Excuse me," Panther interrupted them. "I would be honored to dance with such a fine lady."

Falco's eyes filled with rage at that statement. "Hey back off, ya sleeze! She's dancin' with me!" And with that, he pulled Katt onto the dance floor, leaving Panther to laugh at the entire scene.

The spotlights shown on Wolf and Lucy, making them the center of attention. Even with so many people on the dance floor, a small circle had formed as the crowd was interested in seeing them dance as well.

Even Fox, Krystal, and the others began to stop and admire the couple's dancing with everyone else.

Wolf and Lucy paid no attention to the bystanders. They were lost in each other as Wolf twirled Lucy around, then coming together and dancing cheek to cheek.

Wolf could see Lucy was enjoying herself as she laughed and waved to her friends and family watching them. Wolf was also pleased that the lessons had paid off. It was all worth it to be close to her and see her jubilant attitude now.

Wolf brought Lucy close to him and stopped moving. Lucy glanced at him curiously before she caught on to his smirk and his loving eye. She knew what he was planning to do.

Wolf dipped her low and gave her a kiss to the smattering of applause and cheers to the crowd.

**A/N: **Hope that was better than the other one. Heck, I hope you people enjoyed it. That's what I aim to do with my stories.

Sword: I was pleased.

Yes, but I created you so that doesn't count.

Pen: I wasn't pleased.

Yes, but you're an *** so that doesn't count.

Sword: See? There it is again.

What's she talking about?

Pen: Something about how stuff like *** is bleeped out.

Sword: I'm telling the truth!

Pen: Right...

Sword: I'll show you! En garde you ******!

Hey! Keep this family friendly! Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
